Thel
How Thel joined the Tourney Arbiter Thel 'Vadam (formerly 'Vadamee)5 is the Sangheili kaidon of the House of 'Vadam and the last Arbiter to serve the Covenant. He continues to hold this title in the wake of its dissolution. Presently, he leads the Swords of Sanghelios, an alliance of keeps modeled after an ancient order of the same name, and is considered by many to be the formal leader of all Sangheili.3 Thel commanded multiple fleets during his service in the Covenant, most notably the Fleet of Particular Justice, of which he was Supreme Commander. This fleet mounted a successful attack on the human colony of Reach under his command and later fought the crew of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn on Installation 04, the first Halo ring to be discovered by the Covenant and humanity. 'Vadamee was responsible for over one billion human casualties over the course of the decades-long war against the humans and the glassing of at least seven colonies.6 At the outbreak of the Great Schism, Thel became a leading figure among the Sangheili and aided the United Nations Space Command in its efforts to stop the High Prophet of Truth and his forces from activating the Halo Array. He fought in multiple battles alongside the Spartan-II super-soldier, John-117 on Installation 05, Earth, and Installation 00 in the final weeks of the war. Returning to Sanghelios after the war's conclusion, Thel became a symbol of Sangheili honor and resilience in the face of betrayal. He attempted to unite the feudal states across his homeworld in forming the first coalition government since the War of Beginnings. Despite his efforts, he met resistance from many other Sangheili, who felt that his ideals and beliefs went against the traditional values of the Covenant or Sangheili in general, or that it was simply unacceptable to ally oneself with humans. This disagreement soon spilled over into civil war, and the Swords of Sanghelios became locked in conflict with other groups, primarily Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and the Servants of the Abiding Truth. He led the Swords to victory over these two groups, thanks in part to assistance from the UNSC. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Thel meditates with his energy blade Prophets' Bane glowing. After the announcer calls his name Thel does two criss-cross slashes with his energy blade as the camera zooms saying "The icon is my responsibility." Special Moves Type-51 Carbine (Neutral) Thel fires up to three consecutive shots from his Type-51 Carbine. The Carbine holds eighteen rounds of ammo; once the ammo is depleted, he must reload. Prophet Slash (Side) Thel dashes forward doing a downward slash, then does a spinning slash. Hell Twister (Up) Thel spin jumps while slashing his energy blade. Forerunning Slide (Down) Thel does a sliding kick that trips his opponent then thrusts his energy blade. Death to the Prophet (Hyper Smash) Thel does three horizontal slashes that cut the opponent's ribs, then kicks his opponent in the face and cuts the windpipe. He then finishes by piledriving the opponent and fracturing the skull. Arbiter Sword Dance (Final Smash) Thel dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he says "Your hour is at hand!" then does 9 powerful slashes. He then headbutts the opponent and does a vaulting kick, then finishes by thrusting his energy blade into the opponent's chest and blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Thel thrusts his energy blade and closes his hand saying "Were it so easy." #Thel shoots his Type-51 Carbine then swings his energy blade saying "Arbiter is a title I would prefer to forget. I’m simply a kaidon again. As such, I’ve come to appeal for unity." #Thel cartwheels and does four wild enegry blade slashes saying "Next time, when facing an Arbiter, it's best for you to run away." On-Screen Appearance Thel jumps out of his Banshee fighter and says "And so, you must be silenced." Trivia *Thel 'Vadam's rival is the Columbia 409 Chief-Stewardess who had to pilot the plane in danger of crashing, Nancy Pryor. Category:Halo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters